85th
by Roxxanne Spinner
Summary: Its Tom's birthday! He and Harry celibrate with their family. Lots of sex rimming Blow jobs slight role play and cross dressing. Implied Past Mpreg. Tomarry. Origanally to be posted 12/31 tom riddles birthday. No Flamers! Or youll get shot in the crotch!


Happy birthday Tom Riddle! His b day was december 31 but the story took a while to write soooo...yeah..

Disclamer: i own nothing...not even the twins... (ciel and rin)

Warnings: Yaoi Hard Lemon BJ rimming cross dresing slight role play...dildo usage... Past mpreg implied...man having sex with another man.

Okay now go! No flames plezz!

**also i edited this. nothin new just corrections and a slight change...you wont even notice it really****.**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, daddy!"<p>

Two small bodies jumped onto the bed, startling the two on the bed awake. Tom Riddle chuckled tiredly as he sat up in bed, blinking his blue eyes slowly. He smiled down at his children as he wrapped his arms around them both in a hug.

"Thank you, little ones. I'm so glad you remembered."

Green eyes opened slowly as a smaller body sat up. Harry Riddle née Potter rubbed his eyes tiredly as he ran a hand through his long raven hair. He blinked and smiled happily at his children and husband. Harry giggled and kissed his sons on the head and his husband on the cheek. Tom bought Harry into the hug too.

"Boy's why don't you two go get ready for the day while I make you all breakfast?"

The boys giggled happily and ran out of the room, singing 'Today's daddy's Birthday! Daddy's getting old today! Daddy's growing Mold today! But its okay becaaaaaaaauuuuuuussssseeee! Today's daddy's Birthday!' Tom groaned and laid back, throwing a arm over his eyes. Harry laughed lightly at him.

"Am I really old?" Tom asked, one blue eye peeking out from behind his arm.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"If you were old, you wouldn't be able to keep me satisfied and still want more after I'm near unconscious." he purred into his lover's ear. Tom let out a sound of agreement while he sat up and stretched. Harry sighed dreamily as he watched the muscles in Tom's arms and shoulders flex and roll. Tom smirked at his young husband.

"Like what you see?"

Harry giggled as he was pulled onto Tom's lap. He nodded and slid his arms up from Tom's arms to his shoulders. Tom smirked as he kissed the raven, his tongue doing things a tongue shouldn't be able to.

Harry pulled back with a goofy crooked smile and a red face. he climbed off Tom's lap and walked toward the bathroom, swinging his hips seductively.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, cakes Ready!" Harry shouted into the living room where Tom, Lucius, The Lestrange Twins, Severus, James, Sirius, Draco, and The Weasley Twins all sat, talking to each other and entertaining Tom and Harry's Twins.<p>

They all went into the informal dining hall. (For some reason Riddle manner had three different dining rooms; A family dining room, a formal dining room, and an informal dining room. They were all styled differently and you could change their appearance just by saying what you want to change or be added.) They stood around the table where Harry, Narcissa, Neville, Lilly, and Remus set out the food, cake and Tom's presents on the table. On the cake instead of the usual numbers there were two question marks. Though Tom looked like he was only 27 they all knew he was really born somewhere in the 1920's,-Harry knew the actual year was 1926 but just didn't feel like doing the needed math to figure out his lover's age.- so they just opted for going the safe route and using question marks. Tom chuckled as he saw them walking behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry smiled up at Tom and put his hand on top of his. Harry made Tom sit in the chair in front if the cake while everyone gathered around. Tom smiled as they sang happy birthday to him, laughing as the Twins (meaning the Lestranges, Weasleys, and Tom's boys), held out the note longer.

When they got to the how old are you part, Tom simply smirked and grabbed Harry around the waist and said:

" I'm young enough to have a 24 year old husband and keep him satisfied and be able to keep up with my 8 year old sons, but old enough to know how to get things done and how to make my lover scream in pleasure."

They all laughed while Harry blushed bright red and hit Tom on his chest, his eyes glittering happily.

"Blow out the candle Daddy! Make a wish!" Yelled Rin and Ciel, Tom and Harry's twins. They both had Tom's blue eyes but Rin had Harry's messy black hair while Ciel was a metamorphmagus and always had his hair slate colored and very tidy. Rin was the oldest and was also the loudest, acting more like Harry than Tom, while Ciel was more quiet and reserved like Tom. Tom lifted the boys and set them on his lap.

"Okay, but I'll need your help then. On three. One...Two...Three!"

They all blew on the candle while Tom closed his eyes. Harry smirked and wandlessly and wordlessly turned the question marks into the number 85.

Tom opened his eyes and gasped at the numbers. He turned his wide eyes on Harry who, along with everyone else, was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Really? You actually figured out my age?"

Everyone erupted in laughter at Tom's conformation of his age.

* * *

><p>Tom sighed contently as he relaxed against the headboard, his hands behind his head and his shirt unbuttoned to reveal that hard chiseled chest. He smirked as he saw Harry put one hairless pale leg out, a black stiletto on his foot and black fish net stockings stopped mid-thigh. Tom wolf whistled and sat up slightly, shifting slightly as he felt his pants tighten. Harry giggled quietly at Tom and stepped all the way out.<p>

Tom's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Harry was wearing a short maid's outfit that, if he bent over, even just a little bit, you'd get s good view of his ass. His hair was lose and framed his pale face beautifully; on his head was one of those head bands things that maids wear. Harry giggled as he moved his hand from behind his back to reveal a feather duster.

He walked seductively over to the bed, hips swinging. Tom eyes took on a look of hunger as he took in the sight before him; his pants became a huge problem. Like, literally there was a huge problem in his pants.

"Hello, Master. Happy Birthday." Harry said and bowed, his hips swayed slightly.

Tom stifled a gasp as he looked at his lover. Hesitantly he nodded, responding.

"Y-yes, but, Harry wh-"

"Sh, Master." Harry shushed him, putting a finger to Tom's lips, smiling lightly.

"I came to tell you Happy Birthday and to dust."

With that being said he turned around and began to dust the bedside table, that didn't have any dust on it. Harry bent over to be able to get a better angle while his bottom wiggled. Tom gasped. Harry had given him a wonderful view of a black lacy thong underneath his ruffled skirt. Harry turned around and faced Tom, smirking as his eyes traveled to his groin. His face took on a look of concern.

"Master, you look very uncomfortable! Allow me to help you with that." He gasped.

He laid his hand on Tom's crotch, needing it gently while he nipped at his neck.

"H-Harry..."

Harry giggled and crawled onto the bed, his ass wiggling in Tom's face. He crawled between his legs a kissed Tom's cloth covered crotch, causing him to hold in a moan. Using his teeth and tongue, he unbuttoned and unzipped Tom's pants and pulled them all the way off with his hands.

"No underwear, Master?"

Tom chuckled and nodded. Harry hummed and bent his head down to lick the cock in front of him. Tom gasped at the feeling of Wet warmth as Harry took all of him in his mouth, humming around the base. Harry bobbed his head up and down, thanking god that he had no gag reflex. He pulled of with a 'pop', making Tom groan in frustration. Harry giggled and liked the length of Tom's dick, following the vein. He swirled his tongue around the head and dipping it in the slit, causing Tom to moan. He took in the whole of it again and hollowed his cheeks as his tongue wreaked havoc. His hand came up and fondled Tom's balls, rolling them in his palm, felling their heaviness.

Tom groaned and threaded his hands in Harry's hair, pulling slightly.

"Harry, Love, I...ah...shit...I-I'm gonna...c-cum."

Harry pulled back and purred.

"Then come, _Master._"

He deep throated him and hummed deeply. Tom came shouting his release. Harry wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently, milking him. He lifted his head and locked eyes with his lover, and swallowed.

Slowly he kissed his way back up Tom's body. He licked Tom's six-pack, getting a shudder. He sucked, bit, and licked Tom's neck, creating a purple mark. Tom growled when Harry kissed around his face but not his lips. Grabbing his hips he turned them over. Harry gasped at the change of position, grabbing Tom's biceps as he was kissed harshly. Tom

slid his hand up Harry's thigh and pushed up the ruffled skirt. He fingered the edge the thong, occasionally his fingers would run across the front of the material lightly, swallowing any and every sound Harry made into their kiss.

Harry pulled away from the kiss gasping. He reached toward the feather duster, grabbing it by the feathery part. Tom smirked as he studied the duster more closely.

It was a dildo.

He grabbed the duster/dildo and smirked down at Harry. He placed it to kiss brosed lips that quickly parted and took the object in. Harry's eyes widened when he felt a warm slick appendage circle his entrance. He moaned as the tongue pushed inside, thrusting in and out. Harry moaned and writhed on the bed, still sucking on the dildo.

"Ahh! Oh, Tom,Tom, Tom! Oh Merlin...I...Ha...ha...oohh."

More Slightly muffled cries came from Harry as he thanked whoever was listening that Tom could change his tongue to a forked one. His legs were on Tom's shoulders as he bucked, twisted, and rolled his hips, trying to get that forked tongue to touch a spot it was avoiding. Harry's back arched as one of Tom's hand came up and played with his nipple while the other traced around his entrance.

Harry cried Tom's name as he took the dildo out of his mouth and shoved it in his hole. Tom moved it in and out, purposely missing his prostate.

Harry moaned and cried out in ecstasy as he tried to tell Tom something before he forgets everything but this pleasure.

"T-Tom...I...I...t-the...dil...do! Ahh...Ooh! Mmmmm! Ah...I-it...it...V-vi-vibrates! AHHH HAA!"

Harry's back arched as he felt it start to vibrate in him, directly on his prostate.

"Oh, Tom! Mmhhmm! Ahh! I...I'm gonna...i have to!"

Tom quickly gripped Harry's cock around the base, stopping his release. Harry cried out in protest, tears of pleasure and pain forming in the corner of his eyes. Tom smirked at his lovers pleading, rubbing his nipples through the top of the dress. He kissed and licked his neck, leaving as many marks as possible. As he nibbled on the green eyed man's ear he whispered,

"You can only come when i deem you ready. You're not ready until you scream my name, until you tell me who you belong to and who will be the only one to ever get you like this and to see you like this."

Harry moaned at Tom's sex laden voice. He grabbed Tom's head and crushed his lips onto his, their tongues moving in each other's mouths. Tom pulled away and pinched one of Harry's nipples.

"Who do you belong to?"

Harry gasped as he moaned.

"You..."

"Who is the one making you like this?"

"You!"

"Who is the only one who will ever see you like this?"

"You! You, Tom, You!" Harry shouted.

Tom smirked and quickly pulled the dildo out, ignoring the gasp from under him, and pushed into Harry, using his pre-cum and Harry's spit as lube.

"Tom!" Harry shouted, his back arching as he felt Tom hit his prostate dead on.

Tom thrust in and out of him roughly, lifting one leg to his shoulder while the other was held in the crook of his arm. Tom leaned forward and licked up the side of his lovers neck as he pounded into him. Harry arched his back as his eyes rolled back in his head as he cried out in ecstasy. Harry fisted Tom's shoulder length Hair, pulling and fisting it.

"Tom! God...just...I...YES!...Oh, God...It just f-feels...and...So fucking big!" Harry moaned.

Tom smirked down at Harry's flushed face as he snapped his hips forward in harsh sharp movements. Harry writhed and bucked his hips into Tom. Harry pushed up with his hips and flipped them over; he sat up on Tom's lap and slowly slid up. When only the tip of his dick was in he slammed down on Tom, throwing his head back and moaning, while Tom gripped his hips and groaned. Tom lifted Harry up quickly and bought him down just as fast. Harry screamed in pleasure biting his finger nails in order to keep himself quiet. Tom chuckled and flipped them back over, throwing both of Harry's legs over his shoulders, and grabbed his pale thighs.

"Tom! Please, please, oh please. Dear God let me cum! I-I...c-can't...I...I...n-ne-need...to cum! AHHA! MMHMM!"

Harry grabbed the head board as Tom began to fuck more ruthlessly. He shouted and moaned Tom's name like a prayer, his head snapped back and forth. He gripped Tom's back, his nails scratching at the skin but Tom either didn't notice or give two and a half flying fucks.

"Yeah, Yeah...ohhh...mmm...r-ri-right there! Yeah! Harder, Tom! Pound me! Fuck me faster, harder!"

Tom growled low in his throat as he complied to his husbands wishes.

"Fuck, Harry, you're so fucking tight...I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks."

Harry moaned and nodded, his mouth open in ecstasy. His body was on over drive, it felt like every nerve ending was being stimulated. Every hard thrust Tom gave hit that spot that made him see stars and scream. He could tell his release was coming soon and seeing as Tom's thrust became more frenzied, he knew he was close too.

"Tom, I'm gonna..." He trailed off as the ability to speak left him.

Tom nodded and grunted, grabbing Harry around the waist and held him tightly to him. His hand came down to stroke Harry's neglected cock, his hand pumping up and down his thumb dipping into the slit.

Harry gasped and his back arched "TOM!"

His head flung back, his legs tightened around Tom and his nails dug in deeper into Tom's skin as he came, the warm liquid splashing across Tom's chest and Harry's maids outfit.

Tom groaned and bit into Harry's neck as he came, his body going stiff as he clenched his eyes shut at the fell of Harry's tight ass gripping him like a vice as he came inside him, making Harry moan from the warmth.

Tom collapsed on his side, pulling out of Harry and helping him out of the dress. Harry smiled a tired but happy smile at his older husband, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him slowly. They pulled away smiling at each other.

Tom pulled Harry close to him and let Harry use his chest as a pillow as he pulled the covers over them, casting a quick cleaning charm.

As they drifted off Harry whispered,

"Happy Birthday, Tom. I Love you."

Tom kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you, love. I Love you, too."

*~* Fin *~*

* * *

><p>Okay, so you all know how is gonna do a sweep of M rated fics? well i moved all of my M rated fics to Deviantart and Adult Fanfiction. net...i might make a wattpad to but maybe not...i'm totally NOT making a quizzilla though...so no worries there. uhm...I'll put the links up for those on my bio later...uhm...also the next chapter should be up soon...i'm almost done with it...<p>

anyway...

Review me well my lovely's 3 3


End file.
